Deputy Durland
|image = S1e8_durland_in_cave.png |first = The Legend of the Gobblewonker |last = The Deep End |voice = Keith Ferguson |inspiration = |awards = |fullname = Edwin Durland |alias = |personality = |appearance = |birthday = |occupation = Police officer |alliance = Gravity Falls Police Department |goal = |home = Gravity Falls, Oregon |family = |pets = |friends = Sheriff Blubs |minions = |enemies = Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines; Grunkle Stan |likes = Lunch breaks; Friendship bracelets; Ghost Stories; His bell; Pancakes; Vacations |dislikes = Working |powers = |weapons = |quote = "Wow, an author! Can you teach me how to read?" }} Deputy Edwin Durland is a character in Gravity Falls. He is part of the local law enforcement team of Gravity Falls along with Sheriff Blubs. He is voiced by Keith Ferguson. History He is first seen in the episode "The Legend of the Gobblewonker", alongside Sheriff Blubs on Lake Gravity Falls. There, they, alongside the crowd of people, laugh at Old Man McGucket's explanation about the mysterious Gobblewonker destroying his boat. It's later shown that he and the Sheriff catch Grunkle Stan for harassing other people on the lake, and give him a tracking device that he must wear. He is next seen in "Headhunters". He and Blubs are called to the crime scene when Wax Stan is murdered. When Dipper volunteered to help solve the case, Durland and Blubs believe an adorable "city boy" like Dipper couldn't possibly solve the mystery. Then Durland and Blubs leaves to see a "23-16" (watch someone fit an entire cantaloupe in his mouth). Later, he and Blubs raid Toby Determined's Gravity Falls Gossiper when Dipper accuses him of being the culprit; however, he is found innocent. Later, after Dipper successfully defeats the wax men, the Deputy and Sheriff come to the Mystery Shack, and Blubs tells Dipper he's confident he couldn't solve the case, and takes a long sip of his coffee. When Dipper informed him that he had solved the case, the sheriff spews his drink into the Deputy's face. Durland then spits his drink into the Sheriff's face in turn, causing them both to drive away and crash. In "Dipper vs. Manliness", he is seen at the Greasy's Diner, using a radar gun to record how fast Blubs can eat pancakes. Durland later appears in downtown when one of the fire hydrants is destroyed. Durland and Blubs decide to take off their uniforms and run around the fire hydrant in circles, rather than solving the mystery. In the episode "Irrational Treasure", Durland and Blubs are the announcers of the ceremony at Pioneer Day. At the ceremony, Durland keeps ringing his bell, even when an elderly lady in the crowd's purse gets stolen. Later on in the episode, a mysterious man gives the Deputy and Sheriff orders to apprehend Dipper and Mabel before they can discover Gravity Falls' secret: That it was founded by the embarrassing 8 1/2 president, Quentin Trembley. Later, Blubs and Durland successfully catch Dipper and Mabel by following the trail of candy wrappers Mabel accidentally leaves behind. Blubs tells them that finding Trembley's body is his and Durland's special mission, and now that they found it, they can't let Dipper and Mabel talk about it with anyone. They decide to escort Dipper and Mabel to Washington, along with the rest of the evidence of Trembley's existence. They then attempt to halt Trembley, Mabel and Dipper's escape. They corner the trio on top of the train. However, Trembley, realizing that he is technically president, orders the Sheriff and Deputy to cease, and take a vacation, an order which they are eager to follow. Durland appears in "The Time Traveler's Pig", riding the ferris wheel with Sheriff Blubs at the Mystery Fair. He reappears in "Summerween", dressed up as Sheriff Blubs while trick-or-treating, with Sheriff Blubs. He is shown applying sunscreen on Sheriff Blubs' back in "The Deep End." Personality Deputy Durland works with his partner, Sheriff Blubs. They are known as the lazy and sarcastic local law enforcement team who deem every case unsolvable so that they can go to lunch instead. He is shown to be an extremely incompetent and bad police officer on the rare case that he does actual work. He always helps Sheriff Blubs and asks him if he needs anything. Appearance Durland is a lanky and pale man with a large pink nose, big ears, and a black uni-brow. He has light brown hair that's cut into a buzz cut, that usually hidden under his uniform's hat. He wears tall boots with his uniform and has his trousers hiked up high. Sightings Season 1 Quotes |Dipper vs. Manliness}} |Irrational Treasure}} |Irrational Treasure}} |Irrational Treasure}} Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Recurring characters Category:Antagonists Category:Adults